Temptation
by synchromeshade
Summary: — "Di sini. Di atas meja ini. Bisa kaubayangkan hal itu, Sasuke? Kau berbaring di sini dengan aku berada di atasmu? Kita tidak pernah melakukan itu, bukan?" OS. NaruSasu. Implicit-sexual content.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto and Sasuke from manga Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
__**Warnings**__: almost PWP, YAOI, mature content, blah ... blah ... blah. I don't need to say anything again, do I?_

.

.

**Temptation**

_(c) synchromeshade_

.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Konstentrasinya terhadap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan—tugas yang semestinya segera diselesaikan—mendadak terganggu. Kedua mata hitamnya melebar sesaat. Pena di tangannya dia cengkeram sedikit lebih erat dengan ujungnya menekan permukaan kertas; membuat tintanya keluar dan merembes membentuk noda hitam.

Ada sesuatu menyapu ujung jari kakinya yang telanjang. Bukan hanya sekali, dia menyadari bahwa sapuan singkat tersebut seperti bukan hanya kebetulan namun hal yang disengaja.

Dan tentu saja dia tahu pelakunya—yang duduk tepat di seberang meja dan terlihat sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu selain bermain _game_ dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mengulangi apa yang sejak dua jam lalu dikerjakannya hanya karena kesalahan yang bukanlah perbuatannya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan sosok itu namun gagal ketika sesuatu menyapu kulitnya; dari tulang kering menuju telapak kaki.

Tubuhnya seketika bergetar seperti baru saja dialiri listrik statis.

"_Dobe_."

Dia memberikan penekanan di kata tersebut tanpa sedikit pun mendongakkan kepala. Rahangnya kini terkatup rapat. Dengan paksaan dia akhirnya menatap sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah meja makanlah yang menghalanginya untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan menarik paksa helaian rambut pirang itu.

"Hentikan," katanya lagi.

Laki-laki di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis. Ekspresi wajah itu tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Si pirang kini menopangkan dagu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengetuk permukaan meja.

"Huh? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeram dan menggelengkan kepala. Oh, sungguh, hanya sosok itulah yang bisa membuatnya kesal di saat seperti ini.

Berusaha diabaikannya si pirang di hadapannya. Sasuke kembali menatap kertas di tangannya, menggunakan pena miliknya untuk menggarisi beberapa kalimat, dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang lain. Hanya saja sesuatu yang menari di permukaan kakinya membuat pena itu terhenti di udara.

Bahunya seketika menegang. Kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Sasuke bisa merasakan dirinya seolah-olah tengah mencoba menahan napas. Akal sehatnya perlahan menguap seperti kabut tipis di pagi hari.

Dia tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan jernih ketika sentuhan pada kakinya semakin bergerak ke atas. Sentuhan itu ringan seperti ada sebuah bulu burung yang disapukan pada permukaan kulitnya, menggoda seperti tarian erotis di klub malam.

Dan semakin lama semakin bergerak ke atas sampai kini dia menyadari sentuhan itu membelai pahanya; menyusup di balik celana pendek yang dikenakan.

Napasnya tercekat. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya. Dengan penuh paksaan, mengabaikan gerakan di kakinya, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si pirang. Laki-laki itu masih dalam posisi yang sama. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda di wajah itu. Sasuke cukup jelas bisa melihat bagaimana sudut bibir laki-laki tersebut sedikit terangkat.

"Naruto."

Sasuke tidak suka keadaan ini. _Sangat_ tidak suka. Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto dengan terang-terangan kini memperlihatkan cengiran lebar khasnya sembari semakin merapatkan tubuh pada pinggiran meja makan. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu saling terkait satu sama lain.

Lalu kenapa tidak menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan laki-laki itu saja? Suara di dalam kepalanya seperti berbicara. Bukankah dia hanya tinggal berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setidaknya di sana Sasuke bisa mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa gangguan apa pun.

Ya, gagasan itu memang tepat. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan dirinya melakukan hal tersebut. Dia justru bergeming di tempat dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Kenapa?" si pirang bertanya. "Apa kau terangsang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mencoba mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan desahan ketika sentuhan itu kini bergerak ke selangkangannya; menekan pelan sesuatu yang ada dan mulai mengeras di sana. Genggaman pada pena di tangannya semakin erat sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

Terangsang? Yeah, tentu. Naruto tahu apa yang mampu membuat Sasuke berada di dalam keadaan seperti itu dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Laki-laki itu tahu bagaimana terkadang dia haus akan sentuhan dan kecupan yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti dirinya memohon serta mendesah.

Karena itu pula terkadang dia membenci si pirang. Secara harafiah, tentu saja.

Sasuke dapat merasakan udara di sekitarnya seperti naik beberapa derajat. Pakaian yang dikenakannya membuatnya gerah. Saat ini tengah musim panas dan Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya seperti terbakar layaknya berjemur di bawah sinar matahari dan bukannya berada di ruangan ber-AC terlebih Naruto kembali menekan ujung jari kaki pada miliknya yang mulai bereaksi atas setiap sentuhan sensual itu.

"Kau tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk—" Sasuke menggeram dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Gelombang kenikmatan perlahan mulai terkumpul di dalam perutnya. Godaan untuk menelantarkan tugasnya dan menuruti keinginan Naruto semakin lama semakin besar. "Dobe ... kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Di balik matanya yang tertutup, Sasuke seperti bisa melihat si pirang tersenyum puas.

"Itulah maksudku, Teme," ujar Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bosan, huh? Aku bosan melihatmu tidak berhenti berkutat dengan tugas sialan itu, kau tahu."

"_Fuck you, Naruto," _kata Sasuke di antara bibirnya yang terkatup. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Napasnya memburu. Darah seperti terkumpul di wajah dan bagian penting di antara pahanya.

Senyuman puas di wajah si pirang semakin melebar. "Oh, akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu," jawabnya. Sentuhan di selangkangannya menghilang; membuatnya tanpa sadar melayangkan geraman protes. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyapukan tangan pada permukaan meja.

"Di sini. Di atas meja ini. Bisa kaubayangkan hal itu, Sasuke? Kau berbaring di sini dengan aku berada di atasmu? Kita tidak pernah melakukan itu, bukan?"

Oh. Oh—tidak. Gambaran itu kini terlukis jelas di benaknya. Tidak perlu orang yang jenius untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Sebelum bisa dicegah, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Desahan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dia ingin Naruto melakukan seperti apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan retorikal dari si pirang. Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkeram bagian depan kaos yang dipakai Naruto. Meja di depannya membuat si pirang harus mencondongkan tubuh. Ada kilat aneh di sepasang mata biru itu serta cengiran lebar di wajah kecokelatan tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Naruto.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat semuanya semakin memanas. Pagutan pada bibirnya serta tarian jari-jari tangan Naruto di balik pakaiannya membuat tubuhnya semakin lama semakin panas. Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain merapalkan nama si pirang dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan; terbuai oleh sensasi memabukkan yang menuntunnya kepada kepuasan dunia.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Naruto melucuti pakaian dan membuatnya berbaring tidak berdaya di atas permukaan meja yang keras. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu ada di atasnya; mengecup dan mengisap leher sementara tangannya yang bebas bermain dengan benda di selangkangannya.

Sasuke sudah dipastikan mabuk atas sensasi dari tangan dan lidah si pirang. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan tubuh mereka seperti sebuah tarian erotis. Sasuke merasa pusing. Ruangan di sekitarnya berputar tanpa henti. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang ketika jari-jari Naruto perlahan menerobos pertahanannya; membuka perlahan-lahan sembari tanpa henti mendaratkan kecupan di leher dan dadanya.

Dan ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari mulai mengoyak tubuhnya dari luar, Sasuke mencengkeram pinggiran meja.

Rasa sakit itu hanya sebentar sebelum sesuatu yang lain mulai menggantikan. Dia memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Hampir merasa berhenti bernapas setelah tubuhnya terasa begitu penuh.

Peluh satu-satunya yang menjadi pembatas ketika tubuh mereka mulai menyatu. Setiap dorongan dan sentakan si pirang pada tubuhnya membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Dia sadar jika mereka sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun tetap saja setiap kali terjadi, Sasuke selalu merasakan sensasi yang sama.

Friksi kenikmatan itu tetap sama; membutakan seluruh inderanya dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Kepalanya terasa kosong, Dia hanya tahu kalau tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum gelombang kenikmatan itu menggerusnya bagai butiran-butiran pasir halus di pantai.

Dan desahan panjang sembari meneriakkan nama si pirang adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum terkulai tanpa tenaga di bawah tubuh berkeringat itu.

Puas? Tentu saja. Memang apalagi yang bisa dipikirkannya setelah selesai bercinta dengan Naruto? Sasuke bahkan merasakan otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi untuk sekadar bangun dan membersihkan diri. Dia selalu membiarkan Naruto melakukan hal itu sementara dirinya berbaring mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau membuat semua tugas yang sudah kukerjakan hancur berantakan, _Idiot_."

Sasuke melirik enggan ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya. Naruto mengalungkan tangan di pinggang dan membuatnya menggunakan bahu laki-laki itu sebagai bantal.

"Tapi setidaknya kita melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sasuke memutar kedua mata. Tidak ada keinginan untuk berdebat dengan si pirang. Baru saja berniat turun dari meja yang tidak nyaman dan membuat punggungnya sakit sebelum pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat. Ada sesuatu yang keras menyentuh punggungnya. Kembali, tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Dan kali ini dia secara terang-terangan mengutuk di bawah desah napasnya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk ronde kedua, Teme?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinganya.

—_**fin**_

_**Author's rant:**__ ini asli, sumpah, rasanya masih gimana gitu nulis fanfiksi kayak gini lagi. Orzorz. Sudah lama tidak membuat membuat NaruSasu dengan konten mature, otak pervert saya jadi karatan. Mohon maklumi kalau saya tidak bisa menulis adegan lemon vulgar, oke? #guling2_

_Untuk __**Keivcake**__, NaruSasu R18-nya sudah ya, Kei... #kedip2 Maap banget lho ini kalau kurang hot atau gimana. Berasa absurd, pula._

_Well, adakah yang mau meluangkan waktu memberikan review?_


End file.
